


Never Simple

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even just a simple visit with the Doctor is never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Simple  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Even just a simple visit with the Doctor is never boring._  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm currently traveling with my family and I am typing this on my mother's iPad. I apologize for any typing errors and promise to come back and do some cleanup once I have a bonafide computer again. ^^;

It was supposed to be nothing more than a simple visit with the Doctor, but of course, there as no such _thing_ as just a simple visit with the Doctor. Buffy was beginning to think that the word 'simple' didn't even exist in Gallifreyan, if she was honest with herself. Or maybe it existed in Gallifreyan, just that the Doctor had never bothered to learn it. That sounded about right for him. The blonde sighed to herself as she looked out the TARDIS doors to the huge forest that awaited outside, before turning her head to call back,

"Mom's going to kill you when she finds out you took me off-world without telling her first."

" _What?_ " Clearly confused by the statement, which was somewhat par for the course when it came to the Doctor, he looked up from the console and appeared behind her at the door. "No, it can't be," he answered, sniffing the fresh air that filtered through the open doorway. "I couldn't have overshot it that much; we've just landed somewhere closer to the equator than I meant to."

"Nope," she replied easily, and her finger pointed out the movement of an animal within the brush. "Cause I'm pretty sure we don't have tiny dinosaurs anywhere on Earth. And especially not around the forest, no matter _what_ time we're in."

"Oh," came the nervous response, and then the lean figure was darting back to the console to examine several of the panels. Which, she thought with a bit of a laugh, probably should have been his first action. Deciding to settle on being amused more than anything else, Buffy followed after him, watching the displays despite the fact that they meant absolutely nothing to her.

"So," she began casually, " where'd we end up _this_ time?"

"I believe," the Doctor paused, swiveling around a screen that showed the lush under growth around the ship, "that we've landed on a planet called Risa 3, known universe wide for its hospitality and vacation resorts." And then he was wearing that usual huge smile of his, goofy and toothy and full of giddiness. "Your mother has absolutely nothing to fear."

"I'll let _you_ tell her that," she muttered under her breath, but she really didn't look all that disappointed. After all, "Well, can't exactly turn down a free vacation! Where do we check in?"

Wide grin met wide grin, a matching set between the pair of them, and after taking a few minutes to get a small bag together of vacation clothes and swimsuits, Buffy followed after the Doctor for some- well deserved, if she might so say- pampering.

Five hours later, after some big cultural misunderstanding involving the appropriate amount of skin to be shown while swimming, and after the Doctor had let loose his customary ' _run!_ ' and grabbed her hand to drag her back to the TARDIS at full speed, she thought to herself that she really should have known better than to think that the day would possibly end up being peaceful.

Oh well, she thought with a mental shrug. If not peaceful, at least a day with the Doctor was never boring.


End file.
